


Romantic Poetry, Volume One

by Adelheid_Desgoffe_Taxis



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelheid_Desgoffe_Taxis/pseuds/Adelheid_Desgoffe_Taxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at writing poetry in the style of "The Grand Budapest Hotel". The beginnings of the most poems are from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Poetry, Volume One

_A Tomb in the Wood_

While questing once in a noble wood  
Of grey, medieval pine, I came upon a tomb,  
Rain-slick’d, rubbed-cool, ethereal; its worn inscription  
Long-vanished, yet within its melancholy fissures  
At once I glimpsed the path of someone's life,  
One’s destiny so short-lived and full of grief…  
Whoever that must be? Why in the name of god   
Doth lie forgotten he whose anguish’d soul  
Forever left this sorrow-ridden place  
For kingdom lofty, radiant, by mortal men unseen?..  
…And there I stood in place, whilst shyly rustling wind  
Caress’d the heavy branches over my head,  
With scalding tears crawling down my face.

 _The Path of Fate_  
  
‘Tis oft-remarked: no single, falling snowflake  
Doth any other in its pure, perfect form  
Than to fulfill by heaven’s chosen path,  
Predestin’d from the onset to the end –   
From clouds leaden-grey and smoke-dense,  
Through great airy vastness in between  
The starry shroud and the earthly grave.  
  
 _From “Ode to Zubrowka”_  
  
...Between the vastness of the Eastern Seas  
And mystic summits t’wards the heaven soared,  
And woody ridges, there can be seen  
The country, nestl’d like some noble bird.


End file.
